muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
What's the Word on the Street?
What's the Word on the Street? was a regular feature on Sesame Street from Season 38 to Season 45. Murray Monster hosts this segment which precedes the corporate sponsor spots before each episode. Each segment begins with a shot of him saying, "Hi, I'm Murray from Sesame Street, and I'm looking for... the Word on the Street!" He then speaks with folks about what today's word means and usually instructs the audience to "keep listening for the word today on Sesame Street!" The word is later featured in the "street scenes" and highlighted again as the Word of the Day. Shalom Sesame and Plaza Sésamo have created their own versions of the segment. In Season 46, the segment was removed and replaced with special cold opens for each episode of different Muppets introducing the topic of the day. Segments Season 38 * Squid * Newspaper * Dog * Lazy * Pumpernickel * Ballet * Tricycle * Disappear * Ticklish * Frustrated * Prepared * Family * Mystery * Mail * Predicament * Windy * Apology * Gigantic * Rhyme * Amazing * Expert * Practice * Pretend * Sigh * Angry * Struggle Season 39 * Octagon * Pirouette * Laundromat * Compliment * Insect * Subtraction * Toss * Persistent * Unanimous * Rhythm * Glockenspiel * Half * Disguise * Curly * Frightened * Stuck * Brush * Cheer * Penguin * Mustache * Friend * Distract * Cactus * Scrumptious * Robot * Fabulous Season 40 * Habitat * Pair * Pollinate * Nature * Season * Quest * Hibernate * Surprise * Brilliant * Machine * Crunchy * Garden * Camouflage * Separate * Metamorphosis * Canteen * Speedy * Stumble * Inspect * Bones * Miniature * Booth * Concentrate * Spectacular * Humongous * Exquisite Season 41 * Challenge * Journal * Comfort * Cling * Pasta * Activate * Investigate * Appetite * Binoculars * Float * Allergic * Hexagon * Accessory * Arachnid * Incognito * Recipe * Galoshes * Identical * Healthy * Reporter * Gem * Celebration * Volunteer * Dozen * Transportation Season 42 * Engineer * Experiment * Liquid * Observe * Transform * Baile (Dance) * Fragile * Exchange * Include * Empathy * Embarrassed * Fascinating * Sibling * Compare * Ingredient * Balance * Amphibian * Measure * Stubborn * Soggy * Deciduous * Senses * Prickly * Conflict * Magnify * Stupendous Season 43 * Nibble * Champion * Remember * Careful * Patience * Grimace * Career * Tool * Proud * Veterinarian * Vote * Brainstorm * Paleontologist * Splatter * Amplify * Reinforce * Innovation * Choreographer * Attach * Inflate * Sculpture * Vibrate Season 44 * Jealous * Respect * Fragrance * Sturdy * Relax * Texture * Author * Furious * Impostor * Courteous * Strategy * Translate * Disappointed * Adventure * Unique * Confidence * Athlete * Plan * Imagination * Absorb Season 45 * Strenuous * Repair * Skin * Flexible * Enthusiastic * Fiesta * Diagram * Ridiculous * Astounding * Coach * Popular * Empty * Resist * Awful * Anxious * Pattern * Grouchy * Friend * Divide * Artist * Greeting * Nimble * Applause * Technology * Focus * Explore Behind the scenes Chris Lange served as creative director and art director for the segments, Joey Mazzarino as the writer, Jolene Lew as producer, with music composed by Richard W. Meyer of Modern Music, and sound design by Dale Goulett of Wow & Flutter.Modern Music press release 9/7/07 Many of the segments were filmed in Brooklyn, New York City.[http://www.brooklyneagle.com/categories/category.php?category_id=17&id=12691 Brooklyn Daily Eagle] 5/4/07 Carly Tamer, a 6-year-old, was one of the kids in the segments; both the Sesame segment and Team Umizoomi (created by the creators of Blue's Clues) where Tamer voiced a character, have the same sound crew.Karen Forman, "Enjoying the ride to where talent takes her", Times Beacon Record, 16 October 2008. Sources See also *''What's the Word on the Street?'' (book) *Lehtšu la Lehono Word on the Street segment on Takalani Sesame __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Recurring Sketches Category:Murray Monster Sketches Category:Words